This invention relates to load bearing beds of trucks, trailers, railcars, and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to load tie down apparatus and assemblies adapted for securing cargo upon load bearing beds.
A known load bed tie down assembly comprises a post mounted eye, the post and eye being fixedly attached to and rigidly extending upwardly from a load bed. Where load securing ties such as chains, ropes, or straps extend from such post mounted eyes at an angle from the axis of the post, pulling forces along the tie undesirably tend to bend or break the post. Another commonly known tie down assembly comprises an eye hook which is engageable with a hook receiving track or channel. The eye hooks of such assemblies undesirably tend to slide along the track or channel upon application of a pulling force which is not perpendicularly aligned with the track or channel.
The instant inventive tie down assembly solves or ameliorates the above undesirable traits and characteristics of known tie down assemblies by providing a T-hook having a preferred upwardly extending eye, and preferably having a lower end configured as a xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d, the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook being engageable in alternate orientations with a pair of parallel apertured hook plates, preferably configured as a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d channel beam. Such assembly desirably provides for universal orientation and extension of load security ties.
A first component of the instant inventive assembly comprises a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook having upturned first and second hook ends. Tie attaching means preferably extend upwardly from an upper end of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook, said means being positioned between the first and second hook ends. A preferred tie attaching means comprises a laterally oblongated eye for receipt of load strapping. A circular eye may for receipt of a tie hook may be utilized in place of or in combination with the preferred oblongated eye. Other suitable tie attaching means comprise hooks, pin and clevice fasteners, buckles, and quick disconnect couplings. Preferably, the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook is fabricated from heavy gauge stamped sheet steel. Alternately, the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook may be suitably fabricated from heat fusion welded steel bar stock.
Preferably, a lower end of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook forms a xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d hook, the distal end of which supports at least a third, and preferably a fourth hook end, said ends being disposed below and forwardly or rearwardly from the first and second hook ends. Preferably, both the first and second hook ends and the third and fourth hook ends are spaced apart equi-distantly. Also preferably, each such hook end has a lock pin receiving aperture extending therethrough.
The inventive assembly necessarily further comprises first and second hook plates respectively having first and second pluralities of vertically extending apertures. Preferably, the hook apertures extend completely through the hook plates. Alternately, such apertures may suitably comprise downwardly opening hook end receiving voids. Preferably, the hook plates are oblong and are held in parallel alignment forming a hook receiving slot therebetween. Also preferably, the hook apertures are laterally spaced apart from each other at even intervals. The hook apertures preferably form a square matrix pattern wherein the lateral and longitudinal spacings of the hook apertures match the lateral spacing of the first, second, third, and fourth hook ends of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook.
A preferred means for positioning the first and second hook plates in respective parallel alignment comprises a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d channel beam spanning between and interconnecting the outer or lateral outside ends of the first and second hook plates. Alternately, the positioning means may suitably comprise a plurality of xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d braces spanning between and interconnecting said outer ends. Where the first and second hook plates comprise aligned floor surfaces of a load bearing bed, the positioning means may suitably be integral with or identical to bracing structures underlying and supporting such bed floor.
Preferably, the first and second hook plates are composed of heavy gauge plate steel.
In use of the inventive assembly, a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook configured as described above, is inserted, preferably downwardly, through the slot between the first and second hook plates, allowing the preferred eye of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook to remain above the upper surfaces of the first and second hook plates. Thereafter, the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook may be rotated 90xc2x0 about its vertical axis, and the first and second hook ends of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook are thereby positioned so that they underlie laterally opposing hook apertures within the first and second hook plates. Thereafter, the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook may be pulled upwardly, causing the first and second hook ends to extend upwardly through said apertures. Thereafter, lock pins may be inserted through the lock pin receiving apertures which preferably extend through the first and second hook ends, preventing the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook from falling downwardly out of said apertures upon release. Thereafter, a load securing tie may be attached to the eye of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook in such configuration. Upon application of a pulling force to the tie, the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook may rotate or pivot upon the first and second hook plates within a longitudinally extending vertical plane. Such pivoting motion facilitates adjustment of load tying angles within said plane.
Alternately, upon such insertion of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook into the slot between the first and second hook plates, the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook may remain in parallel alignment with the slot. The upwardly extending third and fourth hook ends of the preferred xe2x80x9cJxe2x80x9d hook may then be inserted upwardly through desired longitudinally paired apertures of the first hook plate. Alternately, upon rotation of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook 180xc2x0, the third and fourth hook ends may be upwardly extended through longitudinally paired apertures within the second hook plate. Such configurations allow the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook to pivot within a vertical plane which is perpendicular to the first and second hook plates, allowing angular adjustment of the tie pulling angle within such plane. Through alternate positioning of the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hook upon the first and second hook plates as described above, universal tie angle adjustment may be achieved.
In practice, a single pair of first and second hook plates may suitably support and secure several xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d hooks having load ties extending therefrom at varying angles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a load tie down assembly which is mechanically simple, economically constructed, and which provides for secure load tie down anchorage at varying pulling angles.
Other and further objects, benefits, and advantages of the present invention will become known to those skilled in the art upon review of the Detailed Description which follows, and upon review of the appended drawings.